earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Korea
* * |official_religion = Catholicism |army_size = 1 man |dominions = N/A |past_leaders = 20px SpookyScoops PrestusHood |past_capitals = None |color = Blue}} Ionao's Edit : Tonight, 12 - 04 - 2019 the nation of Korea has died letting out it's last breath after the town of Gangwon, the last town in Korea, disappeared. Korea, officially Republic of Korea (Korean: 대한민국)' '''is a nation that occupies the Northeastern part of Asia. '''Korea' was founded by SpookyScoops on November 5th, 2018 as the 8th ever nation of EMC Terra Nova. The nation is well known for being the first Asian nation of the server. It is also known well for being the first nation to cultivate villagers.The main language is English, but due to Korean players, Korean. 'Description' Korea borders North Korea, Qing and Shimazu. The capital is Somerset_Japan. In total, the nation has 3 city and 10 residents. Government The actual Government of Korea is in Japan in the city of Somerset_Japan Military Korea have no more army (As there Great leader is gone) Geography Korea borders North Korea, Qing and Shimazu. The territory of Korea is split in Japan, the island of Jeju-do and a little bit at the east of Korea. It have acess to the ocean by the Japan sea. History Pre-History The concept of Korea was established well before any effort towards forming the nation had begun. Months of preparation led into forming Korea which allowed for a peaceful and easy uprising of the nation. The first town of Korea, Seoul, was established directly upon the Han River by SpookyScoops on October 26th, 2018, setting it as the 5th ever town formed on the server. Being one of the very few Asian towns during this time, the neighboring town of Beijing. (formerly led by No_Jewtsu) During this time, most of the player base was enacted in a race for the accumulation of gold, and yet the transactions between the two towns continued on during this time. Not much else happened during the pre founding period of the nation. It was mostly a solo grind led by the great king himself. Notable achievements during this time are acknowledged as: * First Blaze rod of the server by SpookyScoops * First ever mcmmo Alchemy level by SpookyScoops * First zombie villager ever cured by SpookyScoops Pre History era ended when the nation was founded on November 5th. Early History This era dates from November 5th, 2018 to January 1st, 2019. I don't feel like writing this right now. Probably after this date is over I will put something here. Current Activities: (Lot of inactive towns which have in result made Korea weakened. SpookyScoops and 4 other Korean civillians are currently trying to recruit more people on the Korean peninsula and reunite Korea again. Korea is now fully reunited with a new city Gangwon built at the eastern coast by the Japan Sea.' There are also efforts to rebuild destroyed Korean monuments and buildings throughout the peninsula) But this was before. Korea is today have only 1 Town and the capital of Korea Gangwon. Foreign Relations TBA Conflicts and Wars None ATM City *Gangwon '''Notable people Notable people who may not be in Korea today, but whose actions and dedication forged our history. * SpookySpoops Category:Nations Category:Past Nations